Does She Love You
by MarineWife
Summary: No Kathy, no kids. Elliot and Olivia are married and Alex is the other woman.


**Disclaimer: Neither characters, nor lyrics are mine **

**Author's Note: So, I've been wanting to do an Elliot/Olivia/Alex story. I haven't been able to sit down and think about what I want to happen with it yet though. But I heard this song and thought it could work until I had some time. This is my first songfic, so sorry if it's not up to par. Just more reason to review and let me know what I need to work on. Lyrics could use some changing to actually fit the situation, but you'll get the idea. Lyrics are in bold. Elliot's POV in regular font, Alex's in italics, both of their POV's underlined. **

I've known about the two of you practically from the start. I have to admit, at first it kind of turned me on. I thought…I don't know what I thought. Maybe my wife was working her way to fulfilling every man's fantasy. I don't know. But after it continued for so long and she never told me about it, I just couldn't understand. I knew because we spent every possible moment together, until you came. After you, she made all kinds of plans to get out of the house without me, a smile on her face the entire time she kissed me good bye and lied to me.

**I've known about you  
For a while now  
When he leaves me  
He wears a smile  
Now as soon as he's  
Away from me  
In your arms  
Is where he wants to be**

_I know you must hate me, but look at how much you still have. I get mere glimpses of a lifetime that you, instead of I, get to spend with her. I get stolen kisses in the dark, whereas you get to wake up to her beautiful face every morning. At any point in time, you can lean over and give her a kiss or tell her you love her without having to worry about who's around or who might see. What I wouldn't give to be in your position._

**But you're the one he  
Rushes home to  
You're the one he  
Gave his name to  
I've never seen his face  
In the early morning light  
You have his mornings,  
His daytimes  
And sometimes  
I have his nights**

How could she possibly love you the way that she loves me? How could she do this to me? How am I to know every time I'm holding her, she's not just thinking of you? She shares so much of herself with me, how could she possibly have enough to share with you as well? How can she keep up this charade? She's been so loving and caring; if I didn't know about you, I would just think we were the perfect couple in love.

**But does he love you?  
Does he love you?  
Like he loves me?  
Like he loves me?  
Does he think of you?  
Does he think of you?  
When he's holding me?  
Does he whisper  
Does he whisper  
All his fantasies  
Does he love you?  
Does he love you?  
Like he´s been loving me?**

_I know she'll always go home to you, but it feels so perfect when we're together. She always seems to know the words I need or want to hear. I can see all her passion for me in her eyes when she looks at me. Those gorgeous chocolate eyes are just a window into her soul as to how much I mean to her._

**But when he´s with me  
He says he needs me  
And that he wants me  
That he believes in me**

Every time I make an attempt at calling her out about you, she swears it's not true. And I always believe her. At least until the next time the doubt creeps into my mind. I mean, I have no proof that she's cheating on me. I've never actually seen you two interact in any way that may be construed into something more. I just know…don't I?

**And when I'm in his arms  
How he swears there's no one else  
Is he deceiving me?  
Or am I deceiving myself?  
Am I deceiving myself?**

Does she hang on your every word as if your voice may hold the key to the world? Does she tell 

you about her past and open up? Did she tell you she could talk to you unlike she can talk to anyone else? Does she spend every moment alone as if she'll never get enough of you?

**Does he love you?  
Does he love you?  
Like he loves me?  
Like he loves me?  
Does he think of you?  
Does he think of you?  
When hes holding me?  
Does he whisper  
Does he whisper  
All his fantasies?  
Does he love you?  
Does he love you?  
Like he's been loving me**

I should be absolutely livid right now. All I can seem to do is fight the urge to cry.

**Oooh shouldn't I lose my temper?  
**

_I should be mortified to be the other woman in your marriage. All I can do is enjoy the time she gives me._

**Oooh shouldn't I be ashamed?  
**

But what if she leaves me, if I confront her about it? What if you are really what she wants? What if she's just looking for an excuse to leave me for you?

**Cause I have everything to lose  
**

_I want so much more from her, but I know she'll never give it to me. She is content with the way things are. She'll never leave you. If I make an issue of it, I know she would break it off with me without even entertaining the idea of leaving you._

**and I  
I have nothing to gain.**

Does she feel as strongly for me as I do for her? Does she feel as strongly about you as she does for me? Is it you I see in her eyes when she gets that far away look? Does she whisper the same 

things in your ear as she does in mine while she holds me? Does she love you the way she loves me?

**Does he love you?  
Does he love you?  
Like he loves me?  
Like he loves me?  
Does he think of you?  
Does he think of you?  
When he's holding me?  
Does he whisper  
Does he whisper  
All his fantasies?  
Does he love you  
Does he love you?  
Like hes been loving me**

_**A/N: Song is Does He Love You originally sung by Reba McEntire and Linda Davis, but in my opinion, the version of Jamie O'Neal and Carrie Underwood is by far the best.**_


End file.
